PoM Drabbles
by Loveeveryhetaliathing
Summary: Just some drabbles my bleh brain could come up with...this is my first time uploading a story (not even lol) so bear with me orz. The drabbles varies in length and genre so yeah? Mostly contains humanized Skivate, Kico, and any pairings my still confused head may desire orz (EDIT- there will also be no more skivate bc now I feel uncomfortable shipping them together.)
1. Chapter 1

Private gasped as he was pinned to the wall. "Thought you could get away did ya?" his captive smirked as he gave the small figure a look over, really now he thought that after all that training he put his pengu- boy through, he would be a little bit more... Hardy as they would say.

* * *

Suddenly I was nervous, "what if I hurt him? What if I went in too quick, not allowing my Private to adjust? what if-" as if sensing my discomfort I was pulled into a heated kiss, " ah-ha Skipper, ju-just put it in already, you've prepared me enough" he panted, his warm breath fanning over my face, the hairs upon my neck rising

I slowly inserted my member into his now slickened hole, now ah this part I had to hold myself back, knowing that it was Private's first time and- oh god that sweet heat predicted with an even sweeter release

( I'm sorry, when it comes to lemon I'm not the best and I don't really continue due to the fact I may be a little bit afraid that it'll be bad orz- so i may have derped out at the end..lol)

* * *

The rain pitter pattering on the scene of the completed mission

Dr. Blowhole was gone.

Along with all my men..

Kowalski, Rico, and Private

My dear, sweet, naive Private... was gone

Forever...

At that moment I wished I had took the shot that would've ended me

I didn't want to see his lively blue eyes dull

Lifeless... the sky still trapped within those orbs

His lair stained crimson with his blood

"God forsaken-..h-he's gone.. I'm sor-"

"Cut it solider..." "We need to avenge our Private..."

And although we defeated him

All the adrenaline seeping away, along with the rain

...With the tears that aren't my...own?

I kneeled, if Dr. Blowhole said he wanted to break me, he did his job well

Hell, he probably shattered me

When my men died

I died alongside them

I didn't die a hero's death. I died along with my men

* * *

**Run by Flo Rida ft. Red Foo**

"I want to fuck you."

Baby blues gazed at me from across the table in the darkened area, glowing with... murderous intent?!

"Bu-but Private, we're in pub-" "Uh excuse me?" Apparently the girl across my lap -oh I get it now- seemed to have thought that that Private had addressed her, but Private being the sweet talker he is, quickly whispered into the girl's ear and smirked as she left with a hot face.

"What did you tell her?"

"That she had a wine stain on her dress... right on her leg."

"Funny thing was-" I was interrupted as Private abruptly grabbed my hand quickly led me out the door, leaving the door man a hefty tip- typical.

"Hey Private, what's the big deal? Was she reall-" I couldn't finish my sentence as Private shoved me against the wall with a strength almost never present during training and operations. "Oh well someone's impatient." I smirked; two can play at that game. I quickly shifted our positions. A growl, Oh he was serious, even though I still had the advantage he nearly pounced on me, teeth clashing, lip biting- from both sides, an uncomfortable- unbearable heat beginning to cover us in the span of our make out session. I heard a mumble; my trained ears caught the sentence before I was lost in growing lust.

"I'm going to fuck the Skipper."

* * *

**Impossible by Shontelle **

Staring vacantly at the wall, I looked to see that the sun was shining brilliantly, seemingly mocking my current mood. I decided to gaze over to the now empty base, vacant with the usual noises of Rico's joyrides, Skipper's constants sighs of exasperation towards... Kowalski's experimenting in his lab. Where was everyone? I walked around the base, Feeling every crevice. Every bunk, the tables, the chairs. Just anything I could get my hands on although I avoided Kowalski's lab- wouldn't want an accident, a humorless laugh came out.

I remember... a mission, confronting Dr. Blowhole, with Hans... seeing Skipper's angry, hurt expression widen, seeing his old foe- it made me angry.

Red, red was all I could see as the team was taken out, one by one... First Kowalski, Rico, then... it was supposed to be me b-but Skipper he- a shuddering sob, I can't continue. An "I'm sorry" was murmured.

_"Hey chin up solider, I promise that one day we'll go back and find your parents. I swear on it."_

_"Really Skipper?" a hopeful gaze._

_"I promise."_

_"Pinky promise?" _

_A laugh. " Of course my little solider."_

Sapphire gaze slowly becoming more empty, filled with regret knowing that the promise made such a long time ago would never come true. If I could... if I tried, I can see the ocean, the night sky, and even the gem in his eyes. Looking down I saw that our pinkies were intertwined. Eyes widening. " I promise Pri, that in another life- if theres such a thing- I'll come back. We"ll find your parents and get some snowcones. You, me, the tea- ack! I'm sorry..." "No, no, no, Skipper itsokayouregoing-"

"No I'm not solider. Just remember m'kay...?"

He went slack in my arms.

I glanced at the person at fault for my leaders death- Hans looked equally devastated but my focus wasn't on him it was on-

"Blowhole." Rage took over, venom lacing my tongue as I coldly stared at the man holding the gun that ended Skipper's life.

"Oops." Was all that he could get out as he fell to the ground by my hands and Hans who fired a shot at Blowhole.

Shock took over as I looked at Hans who made his way to Skipper- he needed his time. I walked away but not before paying Rico and Kowalski my respect and moving them together... they, they would have liked that.

Tears racked my body as I recalled the memories of that mission. Its been 5 years. The pain's still here. Empty promises still hanging in the air. Tired eyes wearily gazing at a familiar, worn mug, towards the metal door of the lab, and finally ending on the empty couch with an edition of Explosives Weekly open on an article I barely bothered to remember.

" Hey Pri, its time to go!"

* * *

**Airplanes by B.O.B ft Hayley Williams **

Looking up into the night sky, Private's eyes widening as he could hear the sounds of the loud engines, seeing the dim lights on the tips of the wings; "Airplanes..." he murmured as he sat on a hill overlooking Central Park and its zoo. "I thought you would be here." Private turned at the voice, it was just Kowalski, " Here to watch the planes?" Private asked as he turned his attention away from the sky and to Kowalski who was holding his signature clipboard and pencil,

"Actually I came here to gaze at the stars too."

"Huh, I never thought you'd call them that."

"Living in New York can cause you to see things in a new way Pri..." his tone saddened.

"... I know that feeling too 'walski" a murmur from the younger penguin.

"_Now lets pretend that those airplanes in the night sky-_"

"_Are like shooting stars_. Make a wish." Soft laughter accompanied by another with snorting. Both penguins turned their gaze upwards, gazing at the airplanes in the sky, making aimless wishes throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have dirty hands**

Rico can only see the red staining his hands and suit as he took out another nameless target

**No matter what I did**

Prescriptions, over the counter medications, and even drugs; it didn't matter, they're all the same. Washed his hands repeatedly till his skin was raw- nothing he did ever worked.

**The stains would never go away**

He could see them in his dreams, nightmares, just everywhere. Preying upon his conscience, damning him to hell but little did they know, Rico knew that he already was from the moment he came into the world

**It was easy to be alone**

Private was the most uncomfortable with Rico- hell he even called him a traitor, the word that didn't seem to be in the young boy's vocabulary, Skipper- he felt was the only one who, just, kind of understands his situation but he doesn't know the whole story and Kowalski- he understood, being a scientist and all, he understands that your sanity can leave and all that's left is just a husk of your former self- no way to go back... But he's different, he isn't as feared, he has a _team. _He...has a chance

**Besides no one wants to be friends with some who has dirty hands**

* * *

**I know I'm a Wolf by Young Heretics **

Born to kill but this face was different. Out of everyone, why? His baby blue eyes widening in fear

Raised to never feel. But those soft lips and bright eyes are teaching me otherwise

The feeling of killing in my lifetime has made me sad

Bruises littering his body... were those caused by my hands?

Cowering in the corner, I ease him into my arms

"I can keep you warm, if you're brave enough to look my way..." I murmur

If only you knew that these blood stains were from missions long ago

If only you knew that these blades are dull

I left "them" a long time ago

His markings slowly disappear each day

But his eyes betray his distrust

**My dear rabbit, you've come too far,**

**And I the wolf can never be trusted... **past times have already told me so

But for this short time, stay in my arms

And close your eyes, by the fire 'til I crack...


End file.
